Hermione's Toys
by TheRealTivo
Summary: Harry finds out Hermione likes to play with toys...A H/Hr One Shot


Author's Note: Ok this is my FIRST EVER STORY! And I am pretty new to this and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Warning: Rated M for strong sexual content. Read if you dare!

Ship: Harry and Hermione

Summery: Harry finds out that Hermione likes to play with _toys..._A H/Hr ONE SHOT!

_

* * *

_Hermione's Toys

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a regular muggle pub having some drinks. Harry and Hermione have been dating for over 3 months. The

reason Hermione's relationship didn't last with Ron was because Ron lacked in a certain department. Harry dumped Ginny because she was just

too much for him to handle. So, Harry and Hermione got together one night and had sex, after that one night stand they decided to start dating

each other.

Harry said to Hermione, "You know it's really funny how you and Ron ended your relationship."

Hermione looked at him and answered, "It's not funny, it' pretty sad because he just couldn't get it up, and he didn't like my sexual methods"

Harry at first gave Hermione and confused look, but then he smiled and said with a smirk, "What kind of sexual methods?" Hermione devilishly

smiled at him and said, "Well why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Harry jumped up from his seat and followed Hermione to her car. They began to drive to Hermione's flat. Harry has been to Hermione's flat so

many times, so this time he knew something was different. Harry followed Hermione to her room, and he saw Hermione open a secret drawer in

which he never saw before. This drawer happened to be a secretly enchanted something Hermione put on it. Harry looks inside the drawer and it

looks like a bunch of toys.

"Hermione, why the hell do you have a bunch of toys hidden in a secretly enchanted drawer?" asked Harry

Hermione laughed, "Oh Harry they aren't just toys they are my _play_ toys…" Hermione said coyly and then she winked at Harry and said in a very

seductive tone, "Alright Chosen One its time I show you how I have fun!"

Hermione takes out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and starts spinning around and around. Harry can't help but wonder whats going on. Hermione

takes her wand and uses it to push Harry on to the bed, she then takes her handcuffs and locks Harry on to the bed. Hermione looks a Harry and

smiles. "Oh Harry you have been a very bad boy I think it is time I whip you into shape!" Harry looks at her all perplexed and then he realizes

that things won't be so bad after all.

Harry then says, "Well since I have been a bad boy, What will you do to me?"

Hermione goes on top of Harry and quietly says in his ears, "I am about to give you the fuck in your life!" Hermione start by kissing Harry's neck

and sucking it, Harry can't help but moan, Hermione starts kissing him on the lips hard and pushes harder Harry gives her the go and they start

swapping spit. Both of them have a battle with their tongues and kiss harder. Hermione takes out another pair of handcuffs this time the regular

kind and takes Harry's other hand and locks it to the bed. Harry can't move his hands but he doesn't care, Hermione rips off his shirt and starts to

kiss his chest and suck on his nipples, Harry lets out slightly, "Shit Hermione that feels so right...", Hermione smiles and she continues to kiss he

abs. Hermione loves Harry's body because he is so ripped, Harry has very broad shoulders and a broad chest with a 6 about to be 8 pack abs

and the sexiest pair of biceps ever. Hermione starts to take off his belt and then his pants and all that is left is his underwear. Hermione then

says, "Hmm boxers not bad but I like whats inside." Hermione then takes off his boxers and she sees his package all ready to be played with.

Hermione begins to rub it slightly and he begins to lick it and then she starts to suck it at first she does it slowly but she starts to move in faster

and faster, Harry yells out, "YES FUCK YES!!!" Then Harry finally cums and Hermione swallows with pleasure.

Harry says, "Oh shit Hermione that was so awesome...I never felt so alive!"

"Well Harry I am glad you liked it but that was only the beginning..." said Hermione with a smirk.

Both of them looked at each other and soon afterwards Harry and Hermione were playing with their _toys._

* * *

OK well I really hoped you guys liked it I know its short but its my first one shot. There will be more along the way! So please R/R!

I always take constructive criticism.


End file.
